


All of Me

by Ceares



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Art, Imagine your OTP, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this tumblr post 'you’re safe as long as you don’t imagine your otp slow dancing to ‘the way you look tonight’ in their pjs in the kitchen of their new house at 3am with their heads resting on each other’s shoulders if you do imagine that then you’re ruined im sorry'  </p>
<p>which I'm sorry, I have no idea who the original poster was, I don't actually have tumblr and can't even remember who's tumblr I saw it on, but it's definitely a brainworm idea, and obviously I <i>was</i> ruined. Also song is  All of Me(obviously by the title and lyrics) by John Legend because it suits my OTP.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post 'you’re safe as long as you don’t imagine your otp slow dancing to ‘the way you look tonight’ in their pjs in the kitchen of their new house at 3am with their heads resting on each other’s shoulders if you do imagine that then you’re ruined im sorry' 
> 
> which I'm sorry, I have no idea who the original poster was, I don't actually have tumblr and can't even remember who's tumblr I saw it on, but it's definitely a brainworm idea, and obviously I _was_ ruined. Also song is All of Me(obviously by the title and lyrics) by John Legend because it suits my OTP.

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/ceares/media/allofme4yrics_zps39e3db1b.png.html)


End file.
